My Night Sky
by DheaGio
Summary: Sometimes the night sky helped him to soothe his longing heart. But only his own night sky that could erase that. Shonen-ai, Roy/Ed, rate for safety. Sorry for the crappy title & summary,first FMA fic.


My Night Sky

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing : Roy/Ed

Genre : Romance

Rating : T (a bit of suggestive situation)

Words : 3216 words

Warning : UNBETAED!TTATT (means a lot of grammatical mistakes), a BIT of OOC

Summary : Sometimes the night sky helped him to soothe his longing heart. But only his own night sky that could erase that.

Ed stared at the night sky. He was working on one of his mission that had been assigned to him and he was sure he would receive another mission when he was back at East City. Well, so much for looking for information on Philosopher's Stone.

After finishing his mission, Ed decided to stay one more night, much to Al's surprise. Ed used to hurry back to East City to finish his next mission so he could move freely to search about the Stone. But hearing Ed's answer, Al agreed they should stay one more night.

"The sky, it's really clear, just like in Risembool. And at this time of year, The Star Festival should have started in Risembool."

That was Ed's answer to Al's question. Which lead them to where they're now, lying on top of the hotel's rooftop. Ed lay on the floor covered with bundles of white sheet to warm him up (Al forced him to, since the weather at night in this city isn't really friendly), facing the sky, while Al sat next to him looking up the sky.

"Why don't you lay down, Al?"

"Ah, I'm okay."

"But it's more comfortable looking at the stars like this." Ed insisted.

"Oh, okay." And laid down Al did.

They continued to stare the night sky, bright stars dotting them. A full moon shone down on them. Ed remembered when they were just an innocent child. At night they would watch the stars together with Al and Kaa-san on top of the hill, their favorite place to watch stars, and it wasn't crowded too.

The sky was a dark, deep blue, so deep that it could be seen as black. The full moon glowed softly, a beautiful gem in the sky, and the stars dusted the night sky. And the image of a certain man popped into his head at the image of the dark sky.

That's right, somehow the night sky always remind him of _him._ Whatever the weather looked like at night, it never failed to bring back _his _face to his mind.

The sky's deep, dark colour reminded him of _his_ hair and especially eyes. Those deep, dark eyes that could took his breath away. The twinkling stars reminded him of that glint in _his_ eyes when _he_ was thinking of a mischief idea, or when _he_ was amused or laughing, or just simply happy. And the moon's soft glow remind him of the soft smiled. That soft smiled that could make him melt. The clear, bright night sky was _his_ happy face.

But that's not all. Other weather situation at night too reminded him of _him_. When it was raining at night, the sky was dark with rain clouds; it was as if _he_ was silently crying in the dark, hiding _his_ sadness. The storm at night portrayed _him_ when _he_ was angered or furious. The lightning was _his_ sparks of flame and the thunder was _his_ deep, stern voice, commanding voice.

When the night sky was decorated with soft thin clouded that sometimes covered the sky and sometimes showed the sky, it reminded Ed when _he_ was working at his office, sometimes wearing _his_ mask of a calm, commanding man and sometimes just being himself. When the dark clouds covered the whole sky, it was as if _he_ was closing himself, not wanting _his_ thought to be seen or known. And when the sky was just plain dark, no cloud, no stars and no moon, just calm, it was the same when _he_ was sleeping, calm.

A cold breeze of wind blew and caressed Ed's face. Even the night's cold wind reminded him of _his_ soft caresses. But nothing, no one, that can replace the warm of _his_ touch. Only him that could bring that kind of warmth to him, not even his brother. The warmth of his brother and the warmth of him were just… different. He couldn't compare it and so he couldn't chose between the two warmth. Both were important to him.

Al took a peek of his brother. Ed looked really in peace, something rare since they were busy moving from town to town. Al tried to sear his brother's peaceful face into his mind, since it would be long until he could see it again. But, Al noted, he knew who had saw this peaceful face other than him, and he probably had seen it a lot more than him, but Al didn't care.

Suddenly Ed's flesh hand moved upward, as if trying to touch the sky.

"Nii-san, what are you thinking?"

Ed just pulled his hand back and turned to lie on his side. Facing Al he said, "You."

Al would have raised his eyebrow if he could, "Uh-huh. Spill it."

Ed just chuckled and shook his head a little. Al always knew him, "Do you have to ask? You know who."

"Did you miss him?"

"Of course I do, but tomorrow we'll be back, so it'll be fine."

"Ne, Nii-san. If you missed him very, very much and can't hold it, what did you do?" Al wondered

Ed chuckled again, somehow the question seemed to be very innocent, "I looked up at the night sky."

"Why?"

"Well, the night sky reminded me of him, so at least just looking at it soothed me a little."

The silence returned. Just the wind's breeze and Ed's breathing that could be heard.

Then Al said, "Gomen ne, Nii-san. I kept you away from him because we have to search for The Philosopher's Stone's information in order to return my body."

Ed's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? There's nothing to apologize for. He understands my reason for leaving him from time to time so it's okay." By now Ed was already sitting up, leaning on his automail to prop him up.

"But,"

"No but." Ed's voice was stern, telling Al to not to say anything else.

"Okay."

Again silence came. Ed laid down again on his back. And a question came to his mind. He was eagerly wanted to ask his little brother, but never had the chance.

"Al, you don't mind if I love him?"

Now it was Al turned to sat up and said in surprised, "What are you talking about? Of course not! Why should I?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because he's older and he's a man and…"

Al cut him, "I don't mind it, Nii-san. You're happy with him and when you're happy, so am I."

"You're not jealous?" Ed asked carefully.

"Why am I supposed to be jealous? I never like him that way."

Ed shook his head, "No, I mean because I loved him more a-and…" Ed stuttered a little somehow afraid that his brother would hate him or something like that.

Al just sighed, "No, Nii-san. I'm not jealous. In the end we will all find someone that we love more from our family, even more than ourselves. Besides your love to me and your love to him is different."

Ed just smiled and shook his head, his brother was wiser than him in a way, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for the silly question. I should believe you more."

Al just shook his head, "It's okay. Sometimes there're things that have to be asked. If not you'll ended up confusing or scaring yourself."

Ed just smiled, "Yeah, Thanks"

Another silence came by. They just continued to stare at the star dusted sky. Time passed by and without knowing, it was already midnight. Ed still lay on the bundles of sheets, some of them covering him, warming his lithe body.

The blowing wind was lulling Ed to sleep, his eyes drooping slightly. Seeing this Al asked, "Nii-san do you want to go inside?"

Ed just shook his head; covering his body with the sheets and burying his knows into it, "I want to stay here."

"But it's cold here." Al move closer to his brother.

"I don't care." And with that Ed closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Al just sighed, but complies with his brother's wish. 'An hour, we'll stayed here for an hour then I'll bring him back to the room before he could catch a cold' Al thought.

The night continue to grow colder and colder. And like Al had promised, he took Ed inside and went to their room.

Al tucked Ed into bed, watching his peaceful sleeping face, before settling him self next to the bed, "Sleep tight, Nii-san."

The sound of rattling train was their company, along with some occasion sound of people chit-chatting. Ed and All was on their way to Central. Ed woke up a little (or maybe a lot, since he was really hard to woke up) late than usual, because last night event. Al just shook his head. And after Al's hard work at waking Ed up, they rushed to the train station to catch the next train to East City

Since the distance between the city he was assigned on and the East City was quite long, they will arrive at East City around nightfall. And that leaves Ed quite a time to write his report on the train, though it resulted his already worry some writing to be more worrying, with all the shaking movement the train caused.

As the sun started to set, they neared their destination.

"Nii-san, do you want to go to the hotel first?" Al inquired.

"Nah, I'll just dropped the report first. Besides, my butt is cramped because of all the sitting, I think I need some exercise, so I'll just walk there. Why don't you go ahead?" Ed replied while stretching his body.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll go with you." Al just followed his brother wish, knowing that other than dropping his report (which still was did half hearted although he had the time), his brother wanted to meet the Colonel. After all, it had been almost a month and a half since they last met. From their last meeting, Ed and Al were busy moving from here to there to complete their assigned mission that was ordered through telephone. And when they finally got the chance to meet each other again, Al wasn't going to ruined it.

On their way to the Eastern Command Headquarters, they stopped by to buy some food for Ed, just hotdogs.

"Good evening, Edward." Lieutenant Hawkeye greeted.

"Evening too, Lieutenant. The idiot Colonel's still here? Wanted to drop my report." Ed said.

"Yeah he's still in his office. I hope you did your report nicely, Edward." Hawkeye eyed him, knowing his bad habit in writing reports.

"Well we'll just see, Lieutenant." Ed shrugged and grinned.

Al watched this conversation and shook his head, knowing that he should have force his brother to write his report more seriously. He will probably have to do his report all over again after Lieutenant Hawkeye saw his writing.

Ed moved to the door and knocked and without waiting for any reply, went in.

"Yo, Colonel, I'm back."

The said Colonel just raised his eyebrows, "Ah, Fullmetal. Yeah, welcome back. Going to turn your report? I hope you did it well."

Ed scowled, "Why does everyone have to kindly commend my report?" he said sarcastically.

Roy Mustang just smirked, "Why for your handwriting of course. I'm sure when I read your report I thought I was reading a chicken's scratching on a paper."

Ed glared at him, "Uh-huh, like your hand writing isn't like that." Despite the sharp glare, there was a glint of teasing and amusement in his eyes.

"Well that's what you get when you have to write all day." Roy just shrugged.

Seeing the playful banter, Al decided, "On second thought, I'll just head first and book us a hotel. Take your time, Nii-san. You can meet me at the usual hotel. See ya' later!" And he shoot a glance at the Colonel then went off.

Ed just raised his eyebrow while Roy just smiled, seemed to know what Al meant. He was grateful for Al's understanding.

"Well, let's just started the report shall we?" Ed said and then throwing himself onto the unoccupied sofa.

Roy nodded and started to read Ed's report while asking the boy when there was something that wasn't complete or need more clarification. Between their conversations, Hawkeye entered and brought some food and a coffee for Ed and Roy, the former for Ed and the latter for Roy. Ed nodded a grateful nod to Hawkeye, which she replied with a smile.

It was eight o'clock when they finished. A knock and then Hawkeye's head showed up, "Sir, I'll be heading home. Are you going too or maybe later?"

"I'll leave later. The others?"

"They already went home earlier. Then I'll be going now."

Roy nodded, "Be careful, Lieutenant. I'll lock the door when I leave."

"I will. Good night, sir. Good night, Edward."

"Night." Ed said whit a wave.

And they were the only one that was in the office. Ed sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head lolled back to rest.

Roy stood up from his chair and walked to the sofa, sitting next to Ed, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." And Ed moved his head to rest on Roy's shoulder.

"Sorry, we have to do the report first." Roy tangled their fingers together, flesh on flesh.

Ed just nuzzled into Roy's shoulder, "It's fine. Better than tomorrow. I won't have the mood to report tomorrow."

They just stayed in that position, Roy watching his lover's face.

"Did I get in the way?"

Ed opened his eyes and looked at Roy in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Roy shifted his eyes away, looking at his free hand, "Am I getting in your way? Because you have to find the Philosopher's Stone and all."

Ed just sighed, "Why is it that you and Al have to ask that? Of course not."

Roy raised his eyebrow, "Al asked too?"

"Well, he apologize for keeping us away for a time because we have to search for information. But I don't mind. I just hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. But I'm just…"

"Stop it okay. We all are being selfless here. You and Al are not being a hindrance to me, okay? I can't go on without you both, so stop thinking that you are getting in my way." Ed said rather gruffly. He can't believe Roy think of himself that way.

"Really?"

Ed sighed again and moved closer to Roy until their lips met each other. The kiss was gentle, assuring and loving. Roy flickered his tongue on Ed's lower lips, asking for entrance. The boy obliged, his tongue guiding the other in, dancing in a slow, loving dance.

They pulled away, taking a deep breath. A gentle look understanding lit Roy's eyes. He smiled and nodded. Ed just hugged Roy closer, resting his head on the older's chest.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Ed inquired, "Let's go it's getting late, Al is waiting." He made to stand up but Roy circled his hand on Ed's waist, effectively bringing him down again against Roy's chest.

"I thought Al wanted to gave us some time alone. So why don't we used it wisely?" Roy purred on Ed's ear.

"Huh? When did he-" Then he remembered 'Take your time, Nii-san.' Ed just smiled, he should really thanked Al for understanding.

Roy's hand moved into Ed's jacket, slipping his hand into his shirt to touch the warm skin. Ed turned so he was looking at Roy, who had a smile -more of a smirk actually- on his face.

"Not here." Ed whined

"Why not?" Roy was closing in, resting his head on Ed's shoulder, inhaling the scent that was only Ed's.

"Because the place is cramped and I'm tired. Besides I'm not sure the Lieutenant would like the mess. "

Roy didn't move, just staying there. Ed let him. He didn't really mind that Roy wanted to, but it'll be a lot better if it wasn't in the office. He' really tired and will probably fell asleep when they were done. He could at least fell asleep right away in a bed. In the office, he had to clean himself then went back, and he was not going to do that.

Roy then move and kissed him. A deep growl came from Ed throat. Roy's kiss was full of passion and it started to get him, so he kissed back more passionately. His hand slipped behind Roy's neck, deepening the kiss. While Roy's hand behind Ed's waist, the other was on Ed's cheek. Their tongue was dancing for dominance. Ed bit Roy's lower lip, making him growled in lust.

Roy kissed Ed while pushing him down, resulting Ed was pinned down on the sofa. One hand propping him up, the other moved and opened Ed's jacket, sliding it down the shoulder. He pulled away from the kiss, breathless, but not stopping there. Eyeing the exposed neck he went and started to kiss it slowly.

Ed gasped at the wet and warm feeling on his neck. And it didn't stop there, Roy started to suck and bit the flesh softly, licking it. He continued his feast, down to Ed's shoulder, leaving trails of red spots.

A touch on his arm made him pull back. And the view he was rewarded wasn't bad at all. Ed's cheek was flushed, hi eyes was drooping half way, as if seducing him to continue, and his hair was a little bit disheveled, some strands was loose from the braid. His neck and shoulder was decorated with little, red mark.

Roy smirked and Ed pouted, then he sighed, "Not here. Please?"

"Then where?" Roy asked, still smirking.

"Your room." Was the blunt answer.

Roy just raised his eyebrow.

"I'm tired, Roy. At least after that I could sleep." Ed said, blinking his eyes to make the fatigue away.

"We don't have to if you're tired." Roy's voice was soft and caring. His warm hand swept away his bangs and kiss Ed's forehead.

Ed just shook his head and smiled, "It's okay. You wanted to and so do I." He kissed Roy softly and made to get up.

Roy stood up and helped Ed, the boy was fixing his jacket so that the mark was covered.

"Want to have a dinner first? You haven't eaten at all." Ed asked

"Okay. My treat." With that they leave the office.

Ed opened his eyes and blinked. The room was dark, telling him it was still night outside. He looked up and saw Roy's sleeping face. The moon light shone into the room, lightning Roy's face. A content, small smile lit his face. Ed touched his face gently. He observed the sleeping face, hearing the sound of breathing and drowned in the warmth on Roy could give him. Ed swept away the black bangs and kissed his forehead gently, then nuzzled himself into Roy's arm that was encircling him. The steady heartbeat was a lullaby, lulling him into sleep.

A small smile lit Ed's face. Sometimes night could be scary, because it was dark and cold. But to him, it would always be warm and loving, for Roy was his night sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**END**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N : So what do you think? I know it's a bit of ramble and sometimes didn't make a sense TTATT

My Night Sky is my first FMA fic…Please be kind…;;; I know I made a lot of mistakes…

This story came up to me few weeks ago. I went out riding my motorcycle by myself when I saw the sky was clear and there was a crescent moon and stars. It was beautiful and then the dark sky somehow reminded me of Roy. First I was only planning to write a quote but then the idea keep on expanding and I ended up with this fic. And it was so long even I was surprised.

So sorry about the grammatical mistakes TTATT *bows down hundred times, ready to jump off a cliff…

I'm not good with grammar, so if there's some mistakes, please tell me. And the OOC part too TTATT

Oh, and the italics on the first part, I intended it so you won't be confuse and to putt the pressure on the word to make it um...special.

So thanks for reading *bows down… A constructive comment is very, very, very welcomed.


End file.
